Scared Of Walking Alone
by Archery-lover
Summary: 'it's cold.'  The girl looked around, she was alone. There was snow falling knocking the temperature lower, Kagome Higurashi pulled her coat closed and turned into an alley. Her eyes lit up as they landed on a small mattress. 'Yes! My lucky day'
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: Ok I'm warning you I'm trying to write in third person this first chapter which I have never done, so be prepared. I have written before and the story did pretty good, but it was in first person and I was constantly switching P.O.V's. Anyways, this is my story, give it a chance it will get better this chapter's rough thought so grin and bare it! If you can't I can rewrite it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

'_it's cold.' _ The girl looked around, she was alone. There was snow falling knocking the temperature lower, Kagome Higurashi pulled her coat closed and turned into an alley. Her eyes lit up as they landed on a small mattress. '_Yes! My lucky day!' _ She walked over and climbed onto the bed which was a slight problem because she was still so small. She jumped up and down a couple times before getting on her knees and folding her hands together. Kagome lifted her head and looked up to the stars.

_Dear Mommy, Daddy, Sota, and Grandpa_

_I hope you can hear me, I wanted to say that I'm sorry and to wish you a good night._

She closed her eyes tight before opening them. A lone star shot across the sky and she smiled sadly.

'_good, they heard me.' _ with that thought Kagome laid down and fell asleep.

"_**Kagome!" she turned and saw her mother running towards her.**_

"_**Mommy!" Kagome ran towards her and gave her a hug.**_

"_**I take it you had fun out here," her mother looked at her clothes and laughed. "in the mud!" with that she turned and walked towards the house. Kagome ran slightly to catch up and grab her mothers hand.**_

"_**Mommy is it time to eat?" her mother smiled and nodded**_

"_**yes but you need to wash up first" Kagome grinned and ran into the house. **_

"_**OK! I'll be right down!" she heard her mother's laughter as the color began to fade.**_

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up. She saw a woman's face and looked around groggily.

"Oh, you're up!" Kagome looked up at the woman to see her smiling down at her.

"Can you tell me your name?" Kagome just stared at her. She could trust this woman, she just knew she could. Kagome opened her mouth but no noise came out. The woman frowned slightly before her smile returned.

"It's ok! I'm taking you to my house, you don't seem to have a place to stay." Kagome shook her head, confirming the woman. Finally, she would get to stay in a warm house! After a month by herself she would have someone to care for her.

"I have a daughter and son so you'll have someone to play with…actually I think she's about your age! How old are you?" once again she opened her mouth but nothing came out instead she held up both of her fingers. The woman smiled.

"That's great! My daughters 10 also, and my little boy's 6." She smiled at the lady and nodded.

The rest of the walk was silent but when they finally reached the house the woman smiled and put Kagome down. She looked around, the house was a light blue and two stories high.

"Now I'm going to warn you my daughter is going to love you so get ready." She gave a wink while Kagome jumped up and down slightly. The lady opened the door and shouts were heard from the other side.

"MOMMY!" The lady walked in and Kagome followed. She suddenly felt nervous. What if they didn't like her? Would the lady send her back? Kagome walked along the shadows; she didn't want to go back. She was happy, even if she just met the lady, she seemed just like her mother.

"Hello Sango, Kohaku! There's someone I want you to meet." She moved out of the way so the kids could see Kagome fully. She waved.

'_please like me! I don't want to go back to being alone' _ The girl squealed before running up to hug her. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. She was safe.

"Oh, mommy! Is she staying! What's her name!" Sango said in a rush before turning towards her mother. Her mom smiled, then frowned.

"She's staying but…I don't know her name." Kagome panicked slightly and looked around.

"But, mommy how could you not know her name!" Kagome saw a pad and pencil and walked over. She smiled before writing her name. Sango walked over and read it before turning to her mother.

"Her name's Kagome mother, Isn't that a pretty name!" her mother nodded and wished Kagome good luck before walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, Kagome! Let's go play with my dolls!" Sango said as she turned on Kagome and started dragging her up the stairs. Kagome followed with a smile; she had a home.

_**Note: *cringes* ok that was bad, so the next chapter will definitely be in first person! Please keep reading I'll do better I promise, maybe I'll even have the next chapter out today so you can see how a point of view can really affect my writing! **_

_**Peace, love, and review!**_

_**~Archery-Lover~**_


	2. Chapter 2Doors, Idiots, and Numbers

**Note: Ok this is good, I have an Idea! But you can't know about it, it has to do with Kagome and why she's in Drama. So don't say she can't talk, I know but I have an IDEA! So excited! And now chapter 2!**

**+~+~Chapter 2~+~+**

**~Doors, Idiots, and Numbers~**

'Man this place is huge!' I looked at the school from the window of the car as if reading my mind Sango spoke from beside me  
"Holy cow! This place is huge!" she looked over at me.  
"You ready Kagome?" I grinned and nodded my head.  
"Hey girls, you have everything you need right?" Sango looked at me and after I nodded she gave her mom the ok.  
"Alright," she said stopping at the front of the school "You guys have drivers Ed after school don't forget!" I nodded and got out of the car, bag in hand  
"Ok bye mom!" we both waved as Sango's mom drove off. When she was out of sight, Sango turned to me.  
"Isn't this exciting!" I nodded my head and started walking. Sango followed  
"Mom said she tried to get us both in the same classes, I hope she did." I nodded. Sango had been my lifeline throughout middle school, because I didn't talk, kids had begun to see me as a potential bully target. Sango seeing this had stood on top of the lunch tables claiming that anyone caught bulling me would need to go through her first. No one even looked at me funny after that, but Sango did land both of us detention. I shook my head.

"What are you shaking your head about!" she looked at me and after a moment grinned.

"Are you thinking about the lunch thing again? I was thinking about doing it during first hour, see how fast news spreads around here." my eyes went wide and I immediately began shaking my head and waving my hands, everything, to make sure she did NOT do that again. Sango laughed.

"Don't worry I won't, but if anyone messes with you they have to go through me." I nodded and let out a sigh of relief. I opened the doors of the school and let Sango through first.

"Thanks!" I nodded and followed her through. We walked around for a few minutes following the maze like hallways before Sango sighed.

"Sorry Kagome, I got us lost." She hung her head in shame. I rolled my eyes; drama queen. I grabbed her hand and began leading her in the right direction. Sango laughed, she knew I could find the way she just wanted to try for the thousandth time to find the way somewhere. It was official, her birthday gift was a GPS system; no doubt about it.

"Are you guys new?" I turned around to see a boy with blue jeans and a purple shirt; his hair was pulled back and came out in a small ponytail.

"Yep!" Sango replied; I nodded my head. The boy walked up to us with a smile.

"I'm Miroku, I would love to show you two beautiful ladies around and to the office."

"Really! That would be great!" I rolled my eyes; I could find my way around just fine. I pulled on Sango's arm which she replied with an elbow to the side and a look that clearly stated; shut up and go with it!

"Great! This way then." Miroku said as he started off in the direction I was heading. I rolled my eyes and Sango ran to catch up.

"What's wrong with the other girl?" Miroku whispered to Sango; thinking I couldn't hear.

"She's not a very talkative person," Sango replied and looked back at me. I gave her a glare and she turned around slowly with a wince.

"and she can hear really, REALLY, well." Miroku winced also and turned around slowly; I glared at him.

"Sorry." he whispered. I looked at Sango and she got the question.

"Why are you whispering?" She whispered. I threw my hands up and stormed past the other two; shesh, they were two slow and I was beginning to wonder about their sanity. I reached the office and walked in.  
"Can I help you?" I looked up at the woman who had spoken, she was old but I could tell she was kind. I nodded my head and she smiled

"Great, I'm Kaede the secretary here. You look new could you be one of the new comers?" I nodded my head and smiled.  
"and taking all this nodding, you're the non-talking one Kagome, correct." I nodded my head and gave her a thumbs up. She was good!  
"Wonderful I'll go fetch your schedule" as she turned around Sango walked in followed by Miroku

"Man your quick Kagome" Miroku stated sitting down in an office chair. I turned as Kaede came back in

"Here you go, I grabbed your sisters also, I heard her walk in." I grabbed the schedules and nodded my head in thanks.  
"Thank you!" Sango said grabbing her schedule and started walking out the door. I followed after Miroku who had took off after her.  
"Sweet we have all the same classes!" Miroku shouted.  
"What about you Kagome" Sango dropped back and looked at my schedule 

**~Kagome Higurashi 9****th**** grade Schedule~**

**1****st**** Drama 7:00-8:10**  
**2****nd ****Photography 8:15-9:25****  
****3****rd**** Language Arts 9:30-10:40****  
****4****th**** Math 10:45-11:50****  
****5****th**** Lunch/Homeroom 11:55-1:05****6****th**** Science 1:10-2:20****  
****7****th**** Social Studies 2:20-3:20**

**7:00~School begins**

**3:20~School ends**

She sighed and looked at me apologetically "We have all the same classes except for Homeroom, Drama, and Science. I looked at her and she laughed at my expression  
"it's going to be ok drama queen! You won't die in three class periods!" I gave her a look that said otherwise.  
"Let me see that" Miroku reached for the schedule, and before I could object he snatched it from Sango's hands. As he read it, I glared at Sango, she put up her hands with an 'it's not my fault' expression I scoffed silently; liar.

"You have , don't worry I have a friend that can hang with you!" he smiled and hand me the paper which I snatched away. Then the bell rang. I was going to hate that bell. I jumped in shock and then I was separated from Sango and Miroku as students filled the halls. Man there was a lot of them! Too many of them actually. Maybe it would be best if I was home schooled, middle school was smaller, much, much, smaller. With these thoughts I turned to run… Anddddd ran right into an opening door, only to fall right on my butt. Oh yes, life is freaking fantastic.

"Idiot! Are you alright? Could you not see the door opening!" I looked up and came face to face with the most gorgeous male ever. Period. No words could describe him. He had amazing silver hair and his eyes were a such beautiful gold!  
"Damn, wench are you ok or not!" but obviously he had an attitude problem.  
"Damn, I broke her" I glared up at him he sighed.  
"Damn, what am I going to do..."he looked down and saw me glaring  
"What's your problem?" he glared down at me. And I looked him in the eyes 'you obviously ' seriously he tries to kill me with the door and wants to know what MY problem is!  
He scoffed "Oh, I see you think I'm your problem!" I nodded my head at least he had brains, he glared.

"I'm not the idiot that walked into the door." I threw my hands up and opened my mouth to rant but of course I couldn't speak which made me look like an idiot. I closed my mouth and turned away.

"Oh, the silent treatment? That's great! I'll just leave you to yourself then." I turned to see him walking off, good riddance! I looked around, the halls had cleared but Sango was nowhere in sight, neither was Miroku. Great,This was Flipin' Fantastic. Maybe the silver haired stranger. Shouldn't have left me alone. I looked at my schedule and my mouth fell open. NO NUMBERS! How are the kids suppose to find their classes if there's no numbers to tell them where to go!

Life. Is. Freaking. Awesome. I sat against the lockers and put my arms on my knees. Great, first day of school and I can't even find my classes. I let out a sigh. It was official Miss never get lost, perfect attendance, straight A student was lost, late to class, and missing a lot of work.

Life Sucks. I hit my head on the lockers behind me and staring at the ceiling I fell at sleep.

_**But Kagome forgot one thing… The Door.**_

_**Note: Okie Dokie see! I think this one is much much better! If you think this chapter is better leave a review! If you find interest in this story join author alert! If you think I did good review!**_

_**Peace,Love, and Review,**_

_**~Archery Lover~**___


	3. Doors, Idiots, and French Fries

**Note: Ok I forgot to say in the last chapter that this is 5 years later so ya. Anyways, in my high schools we can have open lunch where we can leave the school but we have to be back to class on time! So…ya, that's about it.**

**Inuyasha: Archery~Lover does not own me or anyone from the show.**

**A~L: *pouts* Yes, but I do own this plot. Anyways here's chapter 3!**

**~+~+~+~Idiots, doors and French fries~+~+~+~******

_**BAM!**_ the door slammed open and hit the sleeping Kagome right in the face.  
Dang,crap,snap Kagome grabbed her nose which had begun to bleed and jumped up.  
"Damit wench! Why are you sitting behind the door!" great it was this guy again the silver haired, golden eyed bastard.  
"Well! Why were you sitting behind the door?" I just turn and started walking. How did he even get back in that room! It was like he wanted to hit me.

"Damn your nose is bleeding" I felt myself being turned around  
"Hold still" he grabbed my face and fingered my nose lightly.  
"Good, it's not broken" he turned and looked at the door.  
"Come on, I'll clean you up in my mom's room" he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door. His mom was a teacher? He opened the door and pulled me in after him.  
"Inuyasha?" I heard a woman gasp and I looked to see a beautiful woman walking towards me, no wonder Inuyasha looked like he did.  
She glared at him "What did you do?" he put his hand behind his head in a sheepish manner. Hmm...seems like he has a soft spot for his mom.  
"Well mom, I,uh kinda smashed her face with the door." his mom gasped and looked at me.  
"I'm so, so sorry" Inuyasha threw his hands up  
"Mom! She was the idiot sitting behind the door!" she looked at him.  
"Inuyasha go get me so paper towels and some warm water." he rolled his eyes and after his mom sent him a warning glare, he went to fetch the surplus  
"I'm sorry about him he has a bit of an attitude." I grinned. Inuyasha returned to the room and his mom began to wash the blood from my face.  
"So you look new, what's your name?" I shook my head and was about to point to a desk, but Inuyasha interrupted  
"She won't talk, I've asked her plenty of questions" I broke from his mothers grasp and walked over to her desk, shooting him a glare I grabbed a pad and pen.  
'Maybe I can't' I wrote on it and threw it into the air. His mother gasped before smiling.  
"You must be Kagome! I heard we were receiving two new students!" Inuyasha scoffed and looked at me  
"My question is why she was sitting in the hallway? Classes have already started" I narrowed my eyes and wrote on the pad.

'I was lost and the schedules don't have numbers!'

"Well, why didn't you ask me for help!" I glared and wrote without looking.

'Someone decided hitting me with the door was his new hobby!' He looked at me mouth agape before he closed it. I prepared myself, his eyes were bright with anger, he was ready for an argument.

"Well, common sense tells us that we shouldn't stand behind doors, or we'll get hit." I glared

'Well maybe someone shouldn't just slam doors open!' I heard Inuyasha's mom laugh and turned to look at her.

"What's so funny mother?" Inuyasha growled while glaring at me, I glared back at him.

"You two argue like a married couple!" We both turned to look at her at the same time.

"What!" Inuyasha shouted; his mother laughed harder.

"And it seems you think alike too!" she continued laughing and I could feel Inuyasha glaring at me; well let him.

"Don't you have a class to get to?" he questioned and I shrugged. I looked up as his mother gathered herself; she looked at me and smiled.

"Why don't you join us for lunch Kagome? It starts in about ten minutes anyways." A grin broke out on my face and I nodded; Inuyasha groaned.

"Mother! You just met her!" Inuyasha shouted and she grinned in return

"Yet, I feel like I've known her forever, come on Kagome!" I ran up and walked beside her. Inuyasha fell into step beside us and I stuck my tongue out at him. I turned around as she began to lead us through the school.  
"Don't worry, I'll get you back." I jumped as he whispered in my ear. I turned to glare and he had a smug look on his face, I'd get him for that. I turned just to see a door open right in front of me. I closed my eyes and prepared for impact but strange thing is; it didn't come. Although I'm not sure if I want to open my eyes, it could mean twice the pain.

"Hey Idiot, watch where your opening doors at! You almost hit her!" My eyes shot open to see Inuyasha holding a boy against the wall…hadn't he just slammed the door in my face about oh, ten minutes ago?

The boy looked like he was about to pee his pants so I stepped in and grabbed Inuyasha's arm. He looked at me and I pleaded with my eyes. He got the message and let the boy go who ran for his life, who could blame him?

Maybe if I had paid more attention to his mom, I would have saw the look on her face.

"Alright you two, are you coming or not?" I snapped out of my trance and followed after her; Inuyasha caught up and walked beside me. Why did he try to kill the poor boy for doing something he had did not ten minutes earlier? There was only one answer… He was crazy. Yep that's it. Inuyasha's mother walked through the front doors and I followed after her. You know what, I've been calling her 'Inuyasha's mom' the whole time, I need to figure out her name. We entered the parking lot and I looked around there was a lot of cars, I wonder what she drives.

"This is it Kagome!" I looked at the car and my mouth dropped, I was staring at a Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren Roadster. ( **Note: ah google, what would I do without you!)** Inuyasha was laughing behind me and his mother joined him.

"Don't worry teachers don't make that much!" She got out between laughs. "Besides Inuyasha's car is much, MUCH, cooler. Inuyasha tapped my shoulder and I turned to see a Bugatti Veyron **(Note: Lost? Go here; http:/ www. The super cars. org/top-cars/ most-expensive -cars-in- the-world- top-10-list-2007- 2008/****Google****loves us! Remove the spaces)** It was black and red, and by far the most beautiful car I had ever seen, well if you didn't count the picture I had on my wall. This was my dream car! I jumped up and down and pointed at it. Inuyasha laughed at my expression.

"You look like a child at Christmas!" I grabbed his arm and pointed at the car. He met my eyes and got my message.

'Can we ride?' he grinned and looked at his mom, she nodded her head with a smile.

"Sure, but remember, there's a speed limit!" I jumped up and down. This was the fastest car available on the market! And also the most expensive. Inuyasha walked to the driver's seat and I walked to the passengers. After getting in I buckled my seat belt and Inuyasha looked at me.

"Ready?" I nodded my head and Inuyasha took off, he followed the speed limit, but soon he turned to a dirt road.

"Hold on." I grabbed the door and he pushed the gas pedal to the floor. Riding with him was the most…indescribable feeling, the trees flew by they were a blur of green and brown. But all good things must come to an end. Soon, to soon, he slowed down as reached a main road, he turned and I saw a Wacdonalds up ahead. He put on his blinker and turned into the parking lot.

"So how was that?" I looked at him and shoot him a grin that hurt my face. He shot me a grin that I imbedded in my mind.

"Good, but do me a favor and don't tell mom I went that fast." I nodded my head to show him I agreed.

"Good, here she comes." his mom turned and parked in the space next to us and we both got out of the car. I looked at Inuyasha and he turned to walk into Wacdonalds.

"Did you two have fun?" his mom asked. I nodded my head excitedly. She flashed me a smile and walked into the door. After we ordered we sat down and began to eat. I had a big and tasty, fries, and a _Coke-a-Cola_. I looked up at Inuyasha who was eating his big Mac. I take it that he forgave me for sitting behind the door, and I forgave him for hitting me with the door. So I guess we're good now...right? I felt something hit my face and looked down just in time to see the offending object. A FRI! My head snapped up to glare at Inuyasha who had moved on to his fries; the object that had hit me. It was on. I looked down and grabbed a fri and dipped it in ketchup. He was a goner. I tossed the fri and it landed in his mouth. The look on his face was priceless! He ate the fri after a moment and glared at me. He smirked and picked up his mom's half ate burger, she had a look of surprise, Inuyasha held the burger up and looked me in the eye. Mine narrowed. He wouldn't dare. He threw the burger and it and it hit me right in the face and fell into my lap. My mouth was wide open, my eyes wide with shock. Or maybe he would. Then the weirdest thing happened.

For the first time in 5 years I laughed. I hadn't thought it possible, I hadn't even remembered what it sounded like.

Inuyasha was staring at me, his mother too. The looks on their faces made me laugh harder and I fell from my seat, I hit the ground but continued laughing, I couldn't stop. People began to stare and I had to close my eyes from the pain. Then I was in the air, by the time I opened my eyes I was outside. Finnally my laughter began to slow and the tears I hadn't known were there stopped. I looked up to see Inuyasha holding me, his mother looking over his shoulder.

"How the hell can you laugh but not speak?" I opened my mouth but I couldn't explain, my laugh may have return but my words had not. I looked to his mom and her face was complete serious, after a moment of silence she spoke.

"Perhaps Inuyasha she lost her voice, she can speak, it just doesn't want to come out." She looked at me. "Were you able to speak before?" I nodded my head and she smiled. "Perhaps your voice will return! Just like that wonderful laugh of yours." I blushed; I didn't really like my laugh. She looked at her watch and gasped. "We need to go! You two have fifteen minutes till class starts." Inuyasha carried me to his car and put me in the passenger seat; he shut the door and walked around. Just as I was about to buckle my seat belt I looked down at my shirt and pants, they were covered in mustard, ketchup, and…cheese. I could NOT buckle my seat belt and ruin his car. Inuyasha got in the driver's seat and looked over.

"What's wrong?" I pointed to my clothes and he looked at them. "You don't want to ruin my car?" I nodded and he turned and started the car. "I don't care, safety first, buckle up" I looked at him and finally buckled up.

"Hold on." He turned and we took the same route to the school, he made sure to take the dirt road so we could speed. We were at the school in under five minutes. His mom pulled up soon after and we started towards the building.

"Mom? Kagome needs some clothes, could you get her some?" I turned and shook my head, I could survive the day. His mother smiled.

"It's fine Kagome, I bring extra clothes for times like this." When we reached her classroom she gave me a pair of jeans and a T-shirt with bumble-bee from Transformers. I quickly changed and gave her a thank-you. In other words I wrote THANK-YOU! on a piece of paper she smiled and gave me a your welcome. But as I turned to leave she stopped me.

"Where are you going?" I looked at her and pointed to the clock, of course I still didn't know where to go.

"Class?" I nodded my head and she smiled. "I'm your Science, Social Studies, and homeroom teacher." I looked at her open mouthed before I laughed. She was my teacher and I finally knew her name.

**Note: Ok so it's 12:30 here and I'm dead tired so this might not be the best chapter.**

**Inuyasha: You enjoyed that didn't you.**

**A~L: What?**

**Inuyasha: Calling me that bad word!**

**A~L: Hmmm….little bit…But you know I love you right!**

**Inuyasha: Don't talk to me!**

**A~L: *Rolls eyes* Your such a baby. Anyways please review, I would love it and wouldn't feel like I'm writing for nothing!**

**Inuyasha: I'm not a ba-**

**A~L: LIES! *runs***

**Inuyasha: *chases with Tenseiga***

**Kagome: *shakes head and walks away***


End file.
